Samolubna
by euphoria814
Summary: Miniatura powstała dla forum twilightseries, na konkurs o tytule: Co nowego u Cullenów? Cullenowie w wiele lat później, po tym co rozgrywało się w książkach.


**Dedykowane wszystkim cudownym użytkownikom forum twilightseries. :)**

 **betowała: cudowna, kochana - bezapelacyjnie najlepsza - Dzwoneczek**

* * *

 _Kładę się teraz do snu, na trochę dłużej niż zwykle. Nazwijmy to wiecznością._

 _Jerzy Kosiński_

Bella nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć. Świat zmieniał się na jej oczach, ale ona, skupiona na Edwardzie i Renesmee, nie dostrzegała nadciągającej katastrofy. Eksperymenty Carlisle'a powinny były zapewne przyciągnąć jej uwagę, lecz jego fascynacja śmiercią nie była niczym zaskakującym. Każdy z nich przechodził ten etap. Sama zastanawiała się, jak długo nie będzie jej nudzić ta doskonałość, która otaczała ją ze wszystkich stron. Edward jednak był odpowiedzią na każde pytanie, kotwicą, która trzymała ją przy ziemi. Przy rodzinie. Przy nich.

Daty przestawały mieć znaczenie. Liczył się jedynie jego uśmiech o poranku. Nawet kolejne nudne lekcje w szkołach, wspólne bale (tym razem mieli perfekcyjne zdjęcia, bez jej nogi w gipsie), egzaminy i zakończenia roku. Byli razem, trwali i istnieli. I jeśli ktoś twierdził, że miłość to za mało – miała ochotę zaśmiać mu się w twarz.

Przeżyłaby z nim i tysiąc żyć. Mogłaby rozpoczynać od zera w kolejnych szkołach i poprawiać wszystko, co za pierwszym razem nie wyszło najlepiej. Przetańczyli całą noc na ich drugim balu. Na następnym się nie pojawili – chcąc odpowiednio uczcić sukces Renesmee. Przed czwartym balem z rzędu Bella pozwoliła Alice uczynić magię z jej włosami i Edward patrzył na nią tak jak wtedy, pierwszy raz. To było bez znaczenia, czy spoglądali na siebie rano dziesięciotysięczny raz. Nigdy nie miała dość jego złotych, roześmianych oczu, niespodziewanych recitali w środku nocy, gdy księżyc wychodził wysoko na nieboskłon. Nadal nie potrafiła grać, ale on wypełniał jej dni i noce. I marzyła, że kiedyś zasiądą do wspólnego koncertu z rodziną, która towarzyszyła im nieprzerwanie od tak wielu lat.

Rosalie i Emmett zdecydowali się jedno życie spędzić osobno. Nikt nie protestował. W końcu mieli prawo do prywatności – i oni swoje pierwsze życie wypełnili najbliższą rodziną. Jake wydawał się wdzięczny za osobny dom, w którym spokojnie mógł widywać Renesmee, ale rozumiał też, że musieli powrócić, bo najłatwiej było im ukryć się w jednej grupie.

Jej ojciec zmarł w jakimś śmiesznie krótkim czasie i nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego nigdy nie zdecydował się na przemianę. Carlisle mówił o wielkim ryzyku, ale ona chciała ich wszystkich dla siebie. Kochać ich przez wieczność, tak jak Edward ją kochał. Mieć ich na wyciągnięcie ręki. I chociaż Renee podzieliła los jej ojca niedługo później, Bella nadal nie była przygotowana na przemijanie.

I wtedy Carlisle ogłosił im wspaniała nowinę, która sprawiła, że Rosalie zapłakała krwawymi łzami. To właśnie ona całe życie marzyła o własnym dziecku. Dlatego stała się najukochańszą z ciotek Renesmee, tą, która niemal każdą chwilę poświęciła na ochronę ich obu, kiedy wszyscy zwrócili się przeciwko nim. Nadal nie były przyjaciółkami, ale Bella rozumiała ją i to zbliżyło je na tyle, aby tolerowały się przez kolejne dziesięciolecia.

– Znalazłem rozwiązanie – oznajmił Carlisle. Jego ekscytacja tym razem jej się nie udzieliła.

Najstarszy z Cullenów, zafascynowany bibliotekami Volturich, zaczął badać ich gatunek, gdy Renesmee przyszła na świat. Jak martwe z pozoru i żywe mogło połączyć się w dziele bożym? – pytał. Edward prawie zaczął wierzyć, że nie jest potępionym na wieki. Renesmee sprawiła, że każdy z nich miał wątpliwości. Jej dusza była bezpieczna – o tym Bella była przekonana, ale jednocześnie wiedziała, że to jedyne dziecko, jakie poczęli z Edwardem. I nie miała poczucia straty, a jednak coś czasami ściskało jej klatkę piersiową. I to nie był prymitywny głód krwi, nad którym panowała od dekad.

– Rozwiązanie? – spytała niepewnie.

Była najmłodszą z nich i może dlatego nie do końca pojęła, dlaczego Cullenowie wydawali się tak podekscytowani. Edward splótł jej palce ze swoimi. Od niedawna mogli ponownie nosić obrączki. Szósty ślub z rzędu – wciąż piękny. I znowu płakała. Nie sądziła zresztą, że będzie inaczej. I wątpiła, aby kiedykolwiek była w stanie opanować swoje uczucia.

– Krew pierwszego z nas przywróci nam człowieczeństwo – odparł Carlisle.

I to rozwiązanie wydawało się tak oczywiste.

– Pierwszego? On jeszcze…? – urwała.

– Istnieje. Śpi – oznajmił jej Carlisle i jego łagodne oczy zabłysły szczęściem, którego nie widziała jeszcze nigdy.

Esme ściskała jego dłoń, jak zawsze wierna i wspierająca.

– Jesteś pewny? – spytała Rosalie zduszonym głosem.

Jasper wypuszczał powietrze przez usta, nie chcąc zadławić się emocjami, więc Bella objęła go tarczą, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w podziękowaniu. Alice wpatrywała się w nią wzrokiem pustym i pozornie nijakim. A potem spojrzała smutno. I chociaż nie powiedziała ani słowa, Bella ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Edwarda, czując jego obrączkę, chłodną i stałą. Potwierdzającą uczucie między nimi.

ooo

Marek okazał się zaskakująco pomocny. Nie powinna się była temu dziwić – Cullenowie stali się sporą rodziną. Otaczali się wampirami z mocami, także nowonarodzeni przybywali do nich, aby uczyć się kontrolować swoje zmysły i głód. Carlisle był sławny. Szanowano go za mądrość i wiek. Niemal dorównywał Volturim, a ci nie ukrywali, że nowa siła, która powstała na innym kontynencie, nie do końca im odpowiada. Może dlatego Aro zdecydował się pomóc Carlisle'owi w badaniach.

Słyszała, jak Emmett i Rosalie kłócili się całymi nocami. Alice i Jasper wydawali się zgodni i przerażało ją, że Edward nadal nie powiedział ani słowa, jakby domyślał się, co chodziło jej po głowie. Mogła kontrolować tarczę, ale znali się tak dobrze, że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie – i Edward nie potrzebował swoich zdolności.

– Nie chcę, żebyś był człowiekiem – powiedziała w końcu pewnej nocy.

Rosalie od dwóch dni była człowiekiem. Nie krzyczała, kiedy jej serce zaczęło bić na nowo, ale Bella widziała ból w jej oczach, a potem szczęście, którego nie rozumiała. Emmett wpatrywał się w swoją partnerkę z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie wiedział, co teraz. Jakby nie był pewien, czy może jej dotknąć. Oboje wiedzieli, że Rose chciała ludzkich dzieci, a z nim – wampirem – mogła mieć tylko kogoś podobnego do Renesmee i pewność śmierci podczas porodu. Bella nie wątpiła nawet przez sekundę, że Rosalie nie zgodziłaby się na kolejne ugryzienie. Ono zresztą nie było aż tak niezawodnym sposobem ratunku.

Edward oderwał się od fortepianu i spojrzał na Bellę mniej pewnie, ale nadal z miłością. Wzięła głębszy wdech, chcąc jakoś walczyć ze skurczem w krtani, ale to nie było możliwe, kiedy patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Miłość nie mogła być niewystarczająca. Nie wierzyła w to. Nie chciała tej myśli do siebie dopuścić, a jednak w oczach Edwarda było coś, co sprawiało, że obrączka na jej palcu paliła żywym ogniem zamiast nieść spokój i ukojenie. Mieli spędzić ze sobą całą wieczność. Mieli kochać się przez całą wieczność. Miał jej nie opuścić. To te przyrzeczenia składali sobie każdej nocy i podczas każdej ceremonii ślubnej, którą zaplanowała Alice. Każdy wschód słońca był obietnicą niekończącej się miłości, a jednak... chciał ją opuścić.

– Wiem – odparł spokojnie i jego głos nawet nie zadrżał.

– Czy to samolubne, że chcę kochać cię już zawsze? – spytała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.


End file.
